A cause d'une nuit
by Amede Ashtaroth
Summary: Dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existe pas, Harry vit avec des parents surprotecteurs dû à une fragilité maladive de l'adolescent... T pour la suite... EN HIATUS d'info dans le profil
1. Explication du défi

**Défi sadique de ma chérie d'amour à moi Sucubei.**

Severus/Harry 

**défi 3 : A cause d'une nuit (univers alternatif)  
genre: général/romance  
catégorie: R **

**Dans un monde où il n'y a pas eu de mage noir, Harry est l'enfant unique à la santé fragile de James et Lily Potter. James attend beaucoup de son fils, et le surprotège beaucoup ainsi que Lily qui après un acouchement difficile ne peux plus avoir d'enfant. Juste avant les grandes vacances pendant de la fin de sa sixième année, lors d'une fête Harry qui avait pris un peu plus tôt un médicament contre la fièvre, bois du ponge sans savoir qu'il était alcoolisé. Complétément soule et drogué, au lieu de rentrer dans son dortoir Harry entre par hasard dans une chambre ou il va s'endormir sur le lit. Malheureusement (ou on enlève le mal, lol) cela se révèle être la chambre de son professeur de potion qui est surpris de trouver le jeune homme dans son lit. Il le réveille avec l'attention de lui enlever des points et le renvoyer dans sa chambre, mais celui-ci sans savoir à qui il a faire, embrasse Rogue. Croyant que le garçon l'allume, et heureux il couche avec le joli jouvenceau. Le lendemain Severus doit se lever tôt pour aller voir Dumbledore et laisse harry nu endormi dans son lit. Quand celui-ci se réveille, il n'a qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Assez surpris de se retrouver nu et avec certaine douleur à un endroit assez intime,il préfère rentrer vite dans son dortoir ne voulant pas plus analyser ce qui s'est passé et espérant de toute ses forces que personne n'a profité de lui. Plus tard Severus ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry fait comme si rien c'était passé, et suppose décus que c'était l'affaire d'une nuit.  
Harry rentre chez lui, et quelques semaines plus tard de doute et d'angoisse il fait un test de grossesse. Horrifié il sait alors qu'il attend un enfant. Mais qui est le père? Et comment va t'il l'annoncer à ses parents? Gardera t'il l'enfant?**


	2. Prologue

_**A cause d'une nuit**_

**Prologue**

**- **Harry-chéri? Dépêche-toi! Tu vas être en retard!

Le jeune brun allongé les bras derrière la tête sur son lit soupira légèrement et se releva en entendant sa mère l'appeler depuis la cuisine. Passant devant un miroir alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta et se détailla d'un oeil fatigué. Ses cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille, héritage des Potter, étaient coupés à la hauteur des épaules, hélas la longueur ne les assagissait aucunement. Derrière des lunettes rondes noires brillaient deux émeraudes magnifiques, légèrement gachées par les grandes cernes sombres présentes sous ses yeux. Il avait le teint pâle, dramatiquement pâle d'après sa mère, contrastant clairement avec ses vêtements noirs. Il portait un col-roulé à manches longues noir et des jeans tout aussi sombres qui ne laissait pas d'imagination quant à ses membres fins et à l'apparence si fragile qu'on aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler, le fait qu'il soit plutôt de petite taille pour ses 16 ans n'arrangeant pas les choses. Il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 65.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait au salon près de la cheminée, ses longs cheveux auburns retenus en une coiffure compliquée et ses yeux d'un même émeraude que ceux de son fils fixant l'avancée de celui-ci vers elle.

- Tu as pris tes médicaments? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas léger.

- Oui, M'man... Répondit laconiquement l'adolescent en vérifiant que la boîte était toujours dans sa poche, par simple habitude.

- Ton père nous attends déjà avec tes valises au Chaudron Baveur, nous irons en voiture à la gare, depuis le pub... Expliqua la femme en lui mettant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main.

- Comme tous les ans... Souffla le jeune homme dans un soupir que l'adulte ne sembla pas entendre avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de lancée la poignée de poudre. CHAUDRON BAVEUR!

Harry se retrouva rapidement à tournoyer, les cheminées défilant sous ses yeux avant de se retrouver littéralement éjecté dans le petit salon du Chaudron Baveur, comme tous les ans. Et comme tous les ans, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il dut attendre quelques instants appuyé contre un fauteuil que la pièce cesse de tourner pour faire le moindre mouvement.

- Ca va, fils? Demanda James Potter en s'approchant de son fils d'un air inquiet.

- Oui P'pa! T'inquiète, ça va passer! Répondit le jeune brun avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre plus bas lorsque son père se fut détourné pour accueillir sa mère. Ca passe toujours...

Lily atterrit également avec difficulté mais se releva aussitôt avec l'aide de son mari, fraîche et dispose, avant de se précipiter en voyant son fils encore plus pâle que d'habitude et légèrement vert, se soutenant au mobilier.

- Chéri? Ca va aller? Demanda-t-elle en l'époussetant rapidement, faisant voler les cendres autour d'eux.

- Mais bien-sûr Lily! Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter ainsi! Harry est un grand garçon maintenant! S'enorgueillit James avec un sourire fier pour son fils qui lui répondit avec hésitation.

- Au lieu de papoter comme des vieilles filles, venez, Harry va finir par manquer son train! S'exclama Lily avec exaspération.

- C'est bon Lily-Jolie, on arrive, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Soupira James en levant faussement les yeux au ciel, s'attirant un faux regard noir de sa femme.

Harry ne fit pas attention à la dipsute amicale qu'entamaient ses parents, bien trop habitué depuis qu'il était petit à voir ses parents ainsi.

- Papa, je vais vraiment finir par rater mon train! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme son père précédement.

- Bien! Alors, en route mauvaises troupes! Répliqua joyeusement le Pater familias. Et puis c'est pas comme si louper le repas de retour de vacances après Noël serait si dérangeant, j'aurais aimé que tu essayes de faire quelque chose de... brillant pour cette année, Harry! Je sais pas moi, de la potion changeforme dans les soupes des professeurs par exemple...

- James William Potter? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? Que vous voulez que votre fils qui se trouve d'ailleurs être aussi le mien devrait commencer à enfreindre les règles du collège comme vous au même âge? S'exclama Lily, réagissant au quart de tour alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture banalisée qui les attendait comme toujours devant le pub.

- Je n'ai jamais dis cela, chérie, mais tu dois bien admettre que le fait qu'il soit aussi sage et studieux est assez étonnant! Moi à son âge, je faisait déjà parler de moi... Répondit le plus vieux des hommes Potter en s'installant à la place conducteur.

- C'est bien ce que je dis! Tu veux qu'il soit une saleté de gamin énervant et tête brûlée comme toi? S'outra la rousse.

- Parce que Môdame Je-Sais-Tout était mieux que moi peut-être? A s'obstiner à tout le temps travailler pour pouvoir me battre en cours et gagner des points allant jusqu'à enfreindre certaines règles pour cela?

Installé à l'arrière, Harry s'était déjà déconnecté de la conversation, laissant le plaisir à ses chers parents de se jeter de bons mots comme seul un couple d'amoureux pouvait se lancer parfois.

Ca lui faisait mal quand son père faisait cela, quand il le comparait à son lui du collège, _lui_ , le grrrand James Potter, le Maraudeur, l'animagus clandestin depuis ses 15 ans, le comparse de Sirius Black, le célèbre Langue-de-Plomb, Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'Angleterre et Peter Pettigrew, grand botaniste de son état, déjà alors, destiné à une grande carrière d'Auror, sans oublier sa mère, l'une des meilleures Medicomages de ces 100 dernières années. D'un côté il y avait ça, la popularité de son père et de l'autre, lui-même, Harry Potter, trop petit, trop mince, un visage très fin et effeminé presque, aux traits si semblables à ceux de son père et pourtant, tout aussi dissemblables. Et cette étiquette "fragile" qui devait être accrochée sur son dos écrite en majuscules, et entourés de néons scintillant, ce, depuis son plus jeune âge, lui valant les moqueries de Draco Malefoy et les pires surnoms, passant de "fillette" à "crevette" ou encore "chaton" pour sa mère.

Mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit, encaissant en silence, ne voulant pas voir disparaître la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux noisettes de son père.

Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de simplement, tout lâcher, se laisser enfin aller à pleurer, tant il en avait assez des insultes du jeune blond, même si celles si n'étaient dites que pour le faire réagir, il le savait bien, assez de devoir prendre des médicaments dès qu'il commençait à avoir de la fièvre et ne pas pouvoir faire confiance aux potions sorcières puisque son organisme les rejetaient toutes, le laissant seul avec sa fragilité maladive. Mais à chaque fois que l'idée l'effleurais, l'image de son père, le regard avec un air déçu se superposait à ses idées, le faisant ravaler ses larmes.

Tout à ses digressions, Harry ne remarqua que la voiture était arrêter, uniquement lorsque Lily ouvrit en grand sa portière et le fit sortir gentiement de la voiture alors que James sortait ses affaires du coffre très spacieux (merci la magie!) du véhicule.

Ils l'accompagnèrent tous deux sur la plate forme 9 et 3/4 et Lily tenta vainement de le recoiffer, une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser monter dans le train assez vide étant donné que beaucoup d'adolescents étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, préférant les passer avec leurs amis qu'avec leurs familles, ce qu'aurait aussi aimé faire Harry si ça n'avait été l'ordre de ses parents de passer les vacances avec eux.

Un peu plus tard, le train s'active enfin et Harry, installé dans un compartiment côté gare, regarda ses parents debout sur le quai faire de grands gestes pendant plusieurs minutes avant de devenir trop petits pour qu'il ne puisse les voir correctement.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément tout en se calant confortablement sur sa banquette. Enfin, il allait pouvoir retrouver ses amis et essayer d'oublier un peu que sa famille est l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre, que son père est un Auror très connu et que lui, son seul et unique Héritier n'est rien d'autre qu'un élève médiocre au sens littéral du mot.

Essayer seulement...

* * *

Oui! Je sais, je commence une autre fic alors que ma fic sur SDA n'a qu'un seul chapitre... T.T

En plus, elle a mis du temps à venir cette fic-là aussi! -.-'''

Désolé ma petite déesse na moi, ma Sucubei en sucre, mon ange démoniaque (etc...) j'étais pris tout le premier trimestre et le deuxième j'ai retenu Lenya de faire des conneries plus grosses qu'elle! T.T Alors c'est pour ça que ma réponse à ton défi à mit un peu de temps avant d'arriver!


	3. Chapter 1

**A cause d'une nuit**

**Chapitre 1 : C'est la rentrée**

Harry dormit tout le long du trajet de la Gare à Pré-au-Lard, ne se réveillant que quelques minutes avant l'arriver pour passer sa robe sorcière réglementaire. Il regarda d'un air absent le château illuminé de Poudlard alors qu'il y arrivait, confortablement installé dans une des calèches poussées par ces chevaux invisibles, les Sombrals.

Il retint un frisson de malaise en se souvenant du cours qu'avait donné le Professeur Lupin sur les Sombrals... ainsi, seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort en face pouvaient voir ces créatures! Cela faisait vraiment froid dans le dos et il était bien heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir ces sordides créatures, même si au début, il avait été prit d'une curiosité morbide pour ces créatures, il était maintenant sûr qu'il ne supporterait pas de pouvoir les voir.

Il sortit de ces sombres pensées lorsque les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du château où les attendait l'austère et droite directrice adjointe de l'école et professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

Il descendit lentement de la calèche, prenant soin, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, de bien resserrer les pans de sa cape, peu désireux d'avoir une poussée de fièvre et de devoir reprendre ses médicaments alors qu'il venait juste de revenir à Poudlard.

Leur professeure les conduisit à l'intérieur jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tous les élèves restés pour l'occasion, étaient déjà attablés devant l'un des fabuleux repas dont les elfes de Poudlard avaient le secret.

A la table des professeurs, Harry capta le regard du professeur Lupin et de Sirius qui avait sûrement dû passé les vacances de Noël avec son amant et compagnon et leur sourit, ravit de les voir ensemble.

Remus Lupin était à peine plus vieux que James Potter, pourtant, ses magnifiques yeux couleur d'ambre en fusion étaient soulignés par des cernes qui ne le rendaient que plus attractif, soulignant son air fragile adorablement renforcé par ses traits fins et doux, même s'il était totalement démenti par les muscles fins mais nerveux qui roulaient sous sa peau tannée couverte d'une robe bleu sombre, le tout agrémenté par ses cheveux couleur miel qu'il gardait attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, parcourus çà et là par quelques mèches blanches.

Quant à Sirius Black, celui ou celle qui osait dire que cet homme était moche ou peu attractif avait besoin de faire refaire ses lunettes à double foyer ou enlever les oeillères qu'il ou elle portait! Depuis le collège, Black appréciait à dire qu'il était **_le_** "Beau Gosse de Poudlard n°1", ce que l'on ne pouvait pas honnêtement démentir. Ses yeux bleus sombres étaient insondables et reflétaient un humour sans borne ainsi qu'un certain charme inné, ses longs cheveux d'un noir intense étaient retenus en une queue de cheval lâche et lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses traits dorés et racés, sans la moindre imperfection étaient tout le temps embellis par un sourire mi-charmeur, mi-rieur. C'était lorsqu'il cessait de rire ou au moins de sourire qu'il fallait s'inquiéter, autant pour lui que pour soi-même! Son corps non plus n'était pas mal, plus large que Remus, il n'en restait pas moins aussi agile (hors pleine lune, cela s'entend) et fait de muscles secs et bien dessinés qu'on devinait sans peine sous sa chemise noire à l'italienne, avec les premiers boutons ouverts sur ses clavicules tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmantes et couvrant des épaules larges avec par dessus une palteau en cuir de dragon noir (1)Harry n'avait pas de mal à imaginer que son parrain devait sûrement porter l'un de ces pantalons en cuirs trèèès moulant dont son oncle Remus raffolait! (2)

Cette pensée le fit pouffer légèrement de rire mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'une bombe rousse lui sauta dans les bras en criant.

- HARRYYYYY! Piailla celle-ci, le faisant presque tomber du banc.

- Ouch! Ginny! S'il te plait! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mais s'il te plaît... j'étouuuuffe! Suffoqua-t-il, le visage tournant rapidement au violet sous la prise calamaresque croisée ours polaire à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine de la dernière Weasley.

- Harry! Ca y est! Ils se sont enfin décidés! Ron et Hermions sont _enfin _ensemble! Fit la jeune rouquine en le lâchant tout de même un peu.

L'Héritier Potter attendit un peu que la Salle arrête de lui tourner autour ainsi que Patmol monté sur son Eclair de Feu (cadeau de Sirius en 4ème année) avant d'enregistrer et de traiter l'information délivrée par la jeune Gryffondor. Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger...

Il éclata de nouveau de rire alors que les deux concernés qui l'avaient rejoins, tournaient rapidement au cramoisi.

- Bah il était temps vous deux! Franchement! Depuis le temps que vous vous dévoriez des yeux sans bouger! Rit-il, ses pensées sombres d'auparavant ayant disparu comme neige au soleil.

- Euh... ça se voyait tant que ça? S'étrangla Ron, ses tâches de rousseur devenant invisible tant il était rouge.

- Nan, je crois juste que les paris étaient fait uniquement chez les Serdaigle et les Gryffondors! Répliqua Harry, tranquillement avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire devant les expressions de ses deux amis. Du calme! Je rigole! Il n'y a que Seamus et Dean qui ont pariés ensemble que vous ne vous déclareriez pas avant la fin de l'année! Dean doit s'en mordre les doigts maintenant, quoiqu'il ne reste pas tant de temps avant la fin de l'année...

Les Gryffondors à proximité éclatèrent de rire et le jeune couple n'en devint qu'un peu plus rouge encore (c'est assez dur, j'en conviens, mais faut dire qu'il y a de quoi! mdrrr)

Arrêtant enfin de se moquer (gentiment quand même) de ses deux amis, Harry retourna son attention vers le banquet. Les plats qui apparaissaient étaient tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en manger beaucoup, de plus, la vue de tant de nourriture lui tournait légèrement la tête.

Grommelant légèrement, il prit un cachet dans sa poche et le prit rapidement, étouffant le goût pas très ragoûtant de celui-ci avec un verre d'eau.

Il ne pouvait pas trop boire de jus de citrouille car plus d'une certaine quantité le rendait vert.

L'ambiance était, tout de même au rendez-vous en cette soirée de retour au collège et cela le dérida légèrement, même s'il continuait d'avoir le cœur gros. Pour se changer les idées, il retourna de nouveau son regard vers la table des professeurs.

Trônant à gauche d'Albus Dumbledore, droit et froid comme une statue de glace, Severus Rogue foudroyait du regard tout élève assez imprudent pour croiser son regard d'ébène ardent. A droite du directeur, la vieille Mme McGonagall, couvait d'un air calme et stricte les élèves du regard, échangeant quelques mots de temps à autres avec Fillius Flidwick, professeur d'Enchantement ou Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clefs de Poudlard et actuel professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques par intérim ceux-ci étant assis à côté d'elle. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres professeurs, Mme Chourave était absente du banquet, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle devait récolter ses mandragores adultes, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, et les autres étaient des professeurs de matières optionnelles qu'il n'avait pas pris, Trelawney, la prof de Divination, était également absente, mais il n'en attendait pas moins de cette espèce de libellule paranoïaque qui avait le don de l'énerver à lui prédire sa mort à chacun de ses cours.

Le reste du banquet se passa sans anicroche et alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir de la Tour de Gryffondor, suivit par Ron et Dean qui chahutaient légèrement, ce dernier s'étant moqué une fois de trop du couple, Harry laissa son regard errer autour de lui, une seule pensée en tête.

« _C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison »_ Pensa-t-il en entrant dans la chaleur de son dortoir.

* * *

Pour information, quand je parle de Patmol, je parle du chien et quand je parle de Sirius, c'est plutôt le mec sorcier, enfin l'homme, hm je veux dire l'humain même si en fait ce n'est plus vraiment un humain à partir du moment où il à le pouvoir de se transformer en un animal… BREF ! Vous m'avez compris je crois ! _:vient de donner un sacré mal de tête à Lenya avec ses conneries :

* * *

__Réponses aux reviews :_

**Sucubei :** Ma déesse de la sadicitude! Si tu savais comme mon coeur de glace fond de soupir après toi! Je n'ai aucunes raisons de jalouser ton amie Zoo de toute façon, je sais m'y prendre pour trouver les menteurs _:sourire plein de crocs:_ Voilà la suite, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ma mie! Et je t'en supplie! Ne me menace pas! Je me plierais en 400 pour te plaire même sans cela! surtout pas l'est... esthé... esthéticienne _:frissonne d'horreur:_

En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu, je sais qu'il est court et pas très centré sur notre petit Gryffi préféré, mais bon, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment... XX

Bien à toi

**Melepha :** C'est sûr, mais bon, c'était le but du défi tel que moi je l'ai compris en tout cas, faire paraître un Harry doux et fragile! lol J'espère que ça t'as plu

**Onarluca :** Bien, je pense avoir mis tout de même un peu de temps à uploader mais voilà! C'est fait! J'espère que ça te plait

**Lice-chan :** Mon petit padawan! C'est pas bien! faut log-in d'abord ensuite tu poste ta review! lol Tu ne me saoule pas ne t'inquiètes pas, et tu as le bonjour de Lenya au fait! En espérant que le chapitre t'ai plut.

**Petite grenouille :** Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait.

**Tama :** lol, voilà la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas elle est là, pas très longue, mais là! En espérant que c'est assez pour te faire patienter encore un mois...

**Kimmy Lin :** En fait, l'histoire commence bien avant, aux vacances de Noël de la 6ème année de Harry. Je situe un peu l'histoire, montre les habitudes de Ryry à Poudlard et tout et ensuite je commencerais vraiment. J'espère que ça ta plu ce chapitre là aussi.

**Vif D'Or : **Oh que oui qu'il va être heureux notre petit Ryry! nyehehehe... _:sourire pervers:_ lol, je vais pas le maquer avec Sevy pour rien! ;) J'espère que la suite te plait.

**Unknow : **Sigmund est un bon copain, il a déjà prit en charge plusieurs personnes après qu'elles soient passées près de mes fics! lol Désolé pour le suspens mais il était requis et tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour la suite désolé! lol Jespère que ça ta plu!

* * *

(1) Amédé : agaaaa... comment ça l'auteur bave après ses persos! Même pas vrais d'abord! Mpf! _:prend un air vexé:_ non mais oh! Je suis marié moi! _: soupir en voyant aucun rayon vert se diriger vers lui:_ Ouf, j'ai eu chaud...

Lenya, lisant puis haussant un sourcil : Ose me dire après ça que ton avis est tout à fait objectif!

Amédé : ...

Lenya : ...

Amédé : ...

Lenya : C'est bien ce que je me disait! _:lève les yeux au ciel:_ Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin, Morgan, Arthur et toute la table ronde pour mériter ça!

Amédé : Hm... t'es née, ça leur a suffit! _:ricane:_

(2) Amédé : _Oy por Santa Maria, por Dios y por los Santos!_ Siry en pantalons cuirs et veste de motard en cuirs... _:bave:_ Yiiiik :_cri très masculin et viril de la part de l'auteur alors qu'il tente d'échapper à une certaine femme écumante de rage et répondant au doux nom de Sucubei:_

Lenya, évitant un avada bien placé : Hééé! Y a moi aussi là! Reste calme, belle soeur! Il fait ça juste pour rire! En fait..._ :vérifie qu'Amédé est bien au fin fond de son esprit:_ _:murmure:_ c'est pour voir si t'es jalouse, pour éprouver ton amour!... Ouais je sais c'est tordu, mais on parle d'Amédé Ashtaroth là! mdrrr

Amédé, réussissant à revenir sans dommages : Tu me le paieras sale traître!

Lenya, regardant ses ongles, l'air : Meuh oui! Bien sûr...

* * *

A vot' bon coeur M'sieur Dame! Une p'tite review pour un loup-garou qui crève la dalle!


End file.
